7 Things
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: 7 hal tentang Clifford di mata Panther


**7 Thing****s**

© Sapphire

**Disclaimer: **Eyeshield 21 properti milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

**Summary:** Tujuh hal tentang Clifford di mata Panther

**Genre:** FRIENDSHIP

**Warning:** OOC-maybe; Abal; Timeline loncat-loncat; Saya belum begitu mendalami Pentagram, maklumi kalo ada yang salah

**CliffordPanther**

* * *

7 things about Clifford in Panther's eyes:

**01. Kaya**

Di suatu Minggu pagi yang cerah, Clifford dan Panther sedang jalan bareng di pusat perbelanjaan New York. Saat melewati Nike Sport Center, mata Panther terpaku memandang etalase toko itu.

"Wow, Nike meluncurkan sepatu terbarunya. Hebat ya, Clifford." Puji Panther tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari sepatu Nike itu.

Clifford mengangkat alisnya, ikut memperhatikan sepatu itu. "Kalau kau tertarik, ya beli saja." Ujarnya enteng dengan nada 'gitu-aja-kok-repot'.

Panther tersenyum kecut, "Aku ini bukan bangsawan sepertimu, Mr. Lewis. Harganya sangat mahal, $ 950."

Dengan nggak tau dirinya, Clifford membalas. "_Cuma_ $ 950?"

Sekali lagi Panther hanya bisa mengelus dada menghadapi manusia yang tidak pernah merasakan hidup susah ini, "$ 950 kau bilang 'Cuma'? Itu mahal, tau."

Clifford dengan santai lalu memasuki Toko itu. Tanpa basa basi dia menghampiri Penjaganya, baru mau membuka mulut—menyiapkan perintah pada penjaga itu—Clifford sudah disapa duluan.

"Ah, Tuan Clifford, anda datang berkunjung." Sapa Penjaga Toko itu.

Clifford memandangnya tajam, "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak, Tuan." Ujarnya, "anda ingin sepatu yang mana?"

"Panther, yang mana?" Clifford balik bertanya.

Panther tergagap, "Eh, kau serius nih?"

"Ya iyalah."

"Jadi ngerepotin." Gumam Panther sambil garuk-garuk kepala, "ah, aku ingin sepatu Nike yang terbaru itu." Tunjuk Panther.

Penjaga Toko itu lalu membungkus sepatu yang diinginkan Panther, setelah itu diserahkannya ke Clifford. "Silakan, Tuan."

Clifford mengeluarkan dompet super tebalnya, "Berapa?"

"Berapa? Anda bercanda, Tuan?" Penjaga itu lagi-lagi tertawa, "tentu saja gratis. Apa anda tidak tau kalau Kakek anda minggu lalu baru saja membeli 50% saham Nike? Anda bisa mendapatkan seluruh produk Nike gratisan."

Panther melongo, shock mendengarnya. Dia tau kalau Clifford itu kaya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau setengah saham dari Nike—brand favorit Panther— sudah jadi milik Kakeknya Clifford_. Ya Tuhan, kadang hidup itu memang tidak adil sekali. Ada orang yang begitu kaya seperti Clifford, dan ada orang yang begitu miskin seperti aku_. Batin Panther.

Sedangkan Clifford sendiri Cuma memasang tampang datar, "Ohya, Kakek tidak cerita apa-apa."

Penjaga itu tersenyum, "Ambillah apapun yang anda inginkan, Tuan."

Clifford memandang Panther, "Kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri kan?"

Panther menelan ludah, "Se-serius nih, Clifford?"

"Yeah." Jawabnya.

"Ya ampun, terima kasih banyak_ bro_." Setelah memeluk Clifford singkat, Panther segera memborong perlengkapan olahraga yang ada di toko itu.

**02. Kelakuannya ekstrim**

"ADUH." Jerit Clifford ketika ada seorang bocah menabraknya di pinggir jalan.

"Ma-maaf." Seru Bocah itu.

Clifford melotot, "Maaf katamu? Kalau minta maaf saja berguna buat apa ada polisi???" bentaknya mengutip kata-kata dari Dorama yang pernah dia tonton bersama Panther.

Panther yang berada di sebelah Clifford mencoba menenangkan, "Clifford, dia Cuma anak kecil. Maafkan saja."

"Tidak bisa semudah itu," serunya, lalu kembali ke sang bocah. "Kau tau siapa orang yang baru saja kau tabrak ini, huh?"

Bocah itu berkeringat dingin, "Ng, Brad Pitt?"

Clifford menarik kerah bocah itu, "Bukan, idiot!! Clifford D. Lewis, ingat itu baik-baik."

"E-eh, putra bangsawan itu?" tanyanya kaget.

Clifford tersenyum licik, "Yeah, itu aku."

"Ma-maafkan aku."

"Jadi budakku selama seminggu penuh, atau kulaporkan ke polisi?" Clifford memberi pilihan dengan bengis.

"Saya akan melayani anda sepenuh hati, Tuan. Tolong jangan laporin ke polisi." Bocah itu lalu bersujud di kaki Clifford.

"Oke."

_Ekstrim, sungguh ekstrim_. Batin Panther.

**03. Tidak suka kalah dalam hal apapun**

"Kalah lagi, Clifford. Hahaha." Tawa Bud menggema di ruang rekreasi berbentuk segi lima di rumah besar Clifford ini.

Tatanka berdehem, "Kau juga masih berhutang $ 1000 padaku."

"Jangan lupa pinjaman $ 2000 yang kuberikan, bunganya 10% per jam lho." Tambah Mr. Don.

Clifford menggeram, "Aku nggak kalah!! Ayo ulang dari awal lagi!"

"Kita sudah mengulangnya 10 kali, tapi kau tetap kalah." Ujar Panther pelan.

Clifford memerah, "Pokoknya ulang!!"

Begitulah Clifford, bahkan kalah di permainan monopoli juga dia tidak terima.

**04. Selera**** Fashion-nya bagus**

Morgan mengadakan jamuan makan malam untuk para pentagram Amerika. Dan Panther kebingungan untuk mencari pakaian yang cocok.

"Clifford, kau mau pakai apa?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, antara _Dolce_ dan _Armani _mungkin." Jawabnya acuh.

Panther mengelus dada, _jika kau kaya selera fashion-mu pasti bagus_.

**05. Jago main Black Jack**

"Wah, kau bisa main Black Jack ya?" gumam Panther kagum.

Clifford mengibaskan tangannya, "Cuma untuk sekedar iseng aja. Kadang aku main di Vegas, dan yang kudapat cukup untuk sedikit nambahin uang saku."

Panther makin kagum, "Dapat berapa sekali main?"

"Sekitar $ 1 juta."

Panther sweatdropped. _'sedikit nambahin uang saku' kata Clifford tadi? Uang saku-ku selama 3 tahun saja tidak akan sampai segitu_.

**06. Jenius**

Panther mendapat PR Matematika super sulit dari sekolahnya. Dia duduk di pojokan Club sambil berpikir keras, mengingat rumus-rumus. Dia sangat ahli dalam football, tapi nol besar dalam pelajaran.

"Hey, sedang apa?" tanya Clifford sambil duduk disebelahnya.

Panther bagai mendapat pencerahan begitu kedatangan si Pirang ini. Kebalikan darinya, Clifford ini pintar di football sekaligus pelajaran. "Clifford, _my bro_!! Bantuin dong."

"Apaan sih?"

"PR Matematika, susah banget. Tolongin kerjain ya." Pinta Panther memelas sambil menyodorkan buku PR-nya.

Clifford dengan cuek mengambil buku itu. Dia mengamati soal-soalnya, sesekali mencoret-coret. Tidak sampai 10 menit dia sudah meyelesaikan 20 nomer soal Matematika super sulit itu.

"Eh, cepet amat. Bener semua nggak nih? Kau nggak ngerjain asal-asalan kan?" tanya Panther sangsi begitu bukunya dikembalikkan oleh Clifford dengan begitu cepat.

"Kau meragukanku, huh?"

Panther buru-buru menggeleng sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan besoknya, untuk pertama kalinya selama dia hidup, Panther mendapat nilai sempurna dalam PR Matematika.

**07. Quarterback terbaik**

"Eh, kau tidak pernah kena _blitz_ sekalipun?" tanya Panther setengah tak percaya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk mantap, "Yeah begitulah."

"_Blue Sky_?"

"Mana mungkin."

Mendadak Mr. Don ikut nimbrung dalam obrolan ini, "Apa kau tau kenapa kau tidak pernah terkena _blitz_ sekalipun selama ini, Clifford?"

Clifford memandang Mr. Don dengan tatapan heran, "Hm, kenapa?"

"Karena ada aku yang selalu melindungimu selama di lapangan." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi serius sambil menggenggam tangan Clifford. "selama kita satu tim, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau terluka."

Mendengar jawaban itu sukses membuat mual Panther dan Clifford. Dan selama sesaat membuat Panther kembali mempertanyakan seksualitas Mr. Don.

Mr. Don tertawa setelah melihat ekspresi mereka berdua, "Bercanda, bercanda." Dia tergelak sambil melepas genggamannya. "jangan memandangku seperti itu Panther, aku ini masih _straight_. Dan kau, Clifford, jangan terlalu dianggap serius omonganku yang tadi. Kau tampan, tapi sayangnya aku masih menyukai wanita."

"Siapa juga yang mau menganggapnya serius." Cibir Clifford.

Panther geleng-geleng kepala, _dengan atau tanpa perlindungan Mr. Don kau tetap Quarterback terbaik yang pernah kutemui_. Batin Panther

**FIN**

* * *

**Author**: fic stres yang saya buat gara-gara prihatin dengan fandom ES yang tidak ada satupun fic tentang Pentagram T_T yang english adanya malah yaoi CliffHiru, ga dapet feel-nya pas baca =.='

Review? O.o


End file.
